


Epilogue

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [11]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Dominance, Dwarf Women, F/F, Fantasy, Halflings, Magic, Romance, Soldiers, Submission, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 11An erotic Warhammer Fantasy fanfiction By Over_Run_666In this final part of the series the girls get to finally relax in the frontier town of Gullhausen before heading back to big city. All they need to worry about is their dirty secrets not getting out to the judgmental townsfolk.Or is it?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Epilogue

**An erotic Warhammer Fantasy fanfiction By Over_Run_666**

In the dark inn corridor, a door opened casting lamp light from inside. The spectacular Mithril myrmidon Gianna Morena stepped out proudly. She closed the door and walked away. The moonlight through that small window brightly shining off her silver plate armour till she turned the corner.

At that, another door across the hall creaked open and cloaked figure stepped out gingerly. That same moonlight clearly illuminated her bare, shining marble feet. Though she tried to tiptoe every board creaked its protestation.

She rapped on the door that Gianna had left. She looked around furtively, clutching her cloak tightly around her. Even in the dark her marble eyes looked nervous.

The door opened slowly to a surprised looking Clarisia Wiesner in just a silky camisole and bloomers.

“Saskia, what up?” she said, slightly confused.

As if to answer, the only way she could, Saskia poked a hand out of her cloak with a folded piece of paper.

Clarisia took the paper, flicked it open and read.

_Dearest Mistress Wiesner,_

_Please enjoy this present for the night._

_Love, your servant Berwi_

Clarisia Stepped back into the room, hand clutched to her mouth to hide her delight.

Saskia scrunched up her stone face at Clarisia’s response. Though she loved Berwi and Clarisia, to be traded like she was a facecloth or a hammer. It both demeaned and aroused her. She stepped into the room and threw off her cloak.

Saskia stood there in her naked athletic, marble form as Clarisia excited closed the door.

****

Clarisia Wiesner sat down, beer in hand. Squeezing up against the mithril encased Gianna Moreno. Tasha Predikin, Berwi Thodasdottir, Saskia Münchberg and Guillette de Marle were already sitting at an out-door table of the Inn.

Despite the closeness of the buildings within the town walls the Hammer and Anvil Inn’s beer garden provided a fantastic view down of this edge of the empire. Fields, roads, the River Grissen, and even the city of Dunkleburg in the far distance.

It was all very romantic, as evidenced by their marble skinned pistoleer Saskia suddenly banging the table in shock. Though her only had every had that perfect glossy white complexion now she definitely looked coy. Berwi chuckled to herself looking altogether too self-satisfied.

Clarisia would need to do something about that later.

“Has anyone seen Meryl and Poppy,” Clarisia asked immediately. Vainly attempting to keep the women productive.

“Not a ‘ide nor ‘air fer a couple of days. They’re probably of getting in trouble. They’ll turn up by the time we ‘av to set off,” Berwi said distractedly. Still giving most of her attention to Saskia’s glowing marble.

Clarisia huffed. Partially in response to the halflings tardy attitudes and partial in response to Berwi’s inability to control herself. ‘Is it too much to ask that we keep our hands off each other for a day or so?’ she mental scolded.

She felt a heavy, metal pressure on her wrist, a gauntleted hand on her thigh. She looked under the table. Her hand was one Gianna’s metal thigh plate inching closer to the soldiers enclosed womanhood. Gianna had returned the expression.

‘Damnit! When did I start doing that?’ the wizard scolded herself. 

The cute barmaid Aubrey Laar stopped at the table putting down several steins of beer. Clarisia caught her eye, exchanging a knowing glance. A look of secret shared, of knowledge of each other far beyond that of the flirty pleasantries a barmaid gave to every patron.

‘But… was that the same look she gave the others. Which of them?’ she pondered. Looking at her colleagues, their near universal smirking betrayed nothing. Which of them were just smirking with the knowledge of that poorly kept secret and which were embarrassed by being outed?

She joined in a subdued chortle. She wasn’t jealous. She had shared more with these ladies than that barmaid already.

Berwi snapped her out of her contemplation by pushing up next to her tightly. Her freckled face came close to her ear as she beckoned Clarisia in close. The wizard leaned closer.

“Did ya enjoy ya present last night?” Berwi asked conspiratorially.

“Oh very much so.” Clarisia whispered back.

“I’m sure you ad a lot of research you wanted to do.”

Clarisia’s eyes went wide, her face went red. “Yes… much research…” she said nervously.

Berwi elbowed her the ribs. “Ahm kiddin, ahm kiddin.”

Clarisia smiled, the relief tangible. “I’m going to make you pay for that,” She said spitefully.

Berwi leaned in closer, until her lips were brushing Clarisia’s ear and whispered. “Yes Mistress.”

Clarisia felt a tingle go up her spine. That filthy, elicit, shameful, secret started to get her wet.

There was a disturbance behind them in the bar that made them turn around.

Raised voices, cheers, a lot of movement.

Recognising the clamour Clarisia turned back around and smiled. She didn’t need to have been Hierophant Kohlhaase to have foreseen this. If anything, she was surprised it had taken this long.

A barefooted middle-aged woman in flowing green robes burst into the beer garden. Her long golden wavy hair shone like gold beneath a wreath of leaves and flowers. Though she was a matronly, large breasted figure she practically shone with life.

The adventurers, apart from Clarisia, rose. Guillette especially bounced up as if she were a child. “Heilwig!” she shouted, rushing over.

“Druid Heilwig Kisling.” Clarisia said to herself without looking around.

The Bretonnian hugged the newcomer’s huge breast sincerely.

“Oh, my little princess. Have they been looking after you?” said the druid hugging her back, patting her platinum blonde hair.

“Yes nana, they have. We just came back from Ungrad. It was very dangerous but they kept me safe.”

“That’s fine then…” Heilwig said, trailing off a she surveyed the group and locked eyes with the white marble ones of Saskia.

Gently extricating herself she walked towards the cavalrywoman, seemingly hypnotized.

Saskia looked around nervously as Heilwig advanced on her. The druid’s gaze was piercing. It seemed like she was peering into her very soul.

“Fascinating,” said the druid. She eventually realised how self-conscious Saskia was. She held out her hand and asked gently, “Hello Saskia, my dear. You’re looking pretty fine all things considered. Certainly, as pretty as you always were.”

Saskia was immediately placated by Heilwig’s cooing and grabbed the druid’s hand.

Though now one was as close to Heilwig as Guillette, who was practically an adopted daughter, all adventurers loved the druid. As a Jade college wizard, being both gifted in life magic and being not the financially savvy of colleges, were popular with all townsfolk.

Clarisia, trying to act suave, stood up slowly. “Good afternoon Heilwig.” She said smiling.

An even bigger smile crossed the druid’s lips and grabbed Clarisia, seeming to squeeze the life out of her.

Laughing, Clarisia squeezed back. Heilwig wasn’t just held in regard by the populous but was effectively the den mother of the little coterie of wizards that operated out of Gullhausen.

Heilwig turned back to Saskia grabbing her hand again, one arm still around Clarisia.

“What did you guys do to my little Saskia.” She said accusatorially.

“A cockatrice did it,” said Berwi elbowing her way through, what was now a tight group of adventurers.

“Not that bit,” replied Heilwig with a sigh.

“Oh,” said Berwi. “I put a rune of animation on her head and it turned her into golem.”

Berwi guestured at Saskia who understood, pulled back her cloaks hood. She removed her helmet and bent over.

Heilwig craned in and squinted at Saskia’s gold hair. “The rune is under that is it?” she asked calmly.

Berwi nodded, then, realised that she the druid wasn’t watching said. “Yep it’s all I could think to do at the time.”

“I can’t even tell there’s a rune under there,” Heilwig admired. “But that doesn’t make sense. It shouldn’t have bought her back should it.”

This time Clarisia interjected. “Saskia, show her what you… ‘showed’ me last night.”

Saskia looked to Berwi who nodded her head. Biting her marble lip with marble teeth Saskia pulled her doublet up revealing that tight belly, those full pert breasts, all captured forever in flawless marble.

Heilwig and Clarisia stared. The druids mouth dropped open. The rest of the adventures leaned in.

“Wow.” Said Guillette.

Berwi pulled her goggles down and flicked the sapphire lens over one eye.

Heilwig, Clarisia and Berwi all looked at the at the space between those perfect breasts. There was one remaining glowing, golden, Rune of holding on her chest.

“Is that a…” Heilwig began to ask.

“A rune of holding,” replied Clarisia.

“Right over the soul meridian point.”

Clarisia’s eyes went wide with understanding. “So it was holding her soul in?”

“Well, I’d want to ask the Amethyst order if we needed to but I’d guess that’s what happened.”

Clarisia squatted and turned to Berwi conspiratorially. “So the Rune of Holding kept her soul in her body till you put the animation rune on her.”

“Still sound like it needed a bit of miraculous help but yeah. That must be how they made the guardian statues.”

“Your ancestors were entombed in those statues?”

“Possibly just the hearts. The statues seemed pretty solid,” replied Berwi.

“Yikes,” said Clarisia.

“Oh my. I was totally distracted,” Said Heilwig. “A friend of mine said they saw some Skaven abscond with a pair of children yesterday. I’ve been all over the town seeing if any had gone missing.

Tasha hiding under her hood gasped. “They couldn’t have been halflings could they?”

The women looked at each other with worried expressions.

****

The adventurers trapsed through the foothills. It was especially slow going since night fall. Their lamps seemed to prove precious little light in this craggy undergrowth.

There were murmurs of discontent again. They had only the vaguest of directions and this was dangerous country.

As to confirm their fears an arrow thudded into the ground between Gianna’s legs.

“Drop your valuables and turn about whence you came and I’ll let you sail away with your lives,” a powerful melodic voice came from high in the dark.

The adventurers sprang to respond to the threat. Saskia raised both pistols towards the voice. Gianna leapt in front of the others, raised her shield and crossbow in the direction of the threat.

“Wait, wait!” called Clarisia. “Heilwig sent us. We’re looking for our halfling compratriots. She said you saw them taken by Skaven. We need you show us where they went. We have money.”

“Show me,” the robbers voice demanded.

Clarisia threw a purse of gold into the dark.

There was a pregnant pause. A few moments of decision.

Then there was the creaking of branches and a gentle thud of someone dropping to the ground. The clink of the purse being picked up.

Into the lamplight came figure confidently. Longbow in an elegant hand from a puffy blue sleave. An elf, a beautiful elf figure in tight leather britches, and thigh high boots. Armoured in a tight leather jack, almost a corset. Her left arm was bear but for a leather archers brace. Her long silver hair was tied back by a blue bandana. Her aquamarine eyes pierced the group from her sharp gorgeous features.

“I’m Annifirla The Seafarer. Don’t get in my way.”


End file.
